


Aleumdaun

by 1000trillionpercent



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Youtubers
Genre: Ethan and Evan just started dating, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mark is a protective friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9482981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000trillionpercent/pseuds/1000trillionpercent
Summary: Ethan is quiet for a moment. “I don’t think it’s that they hate you… they’re just... protective. It’s nothing malicious” He pauses, squeezing Evan’s hand. “They’re just scared of this big strong man taking advantage of me.”Evan laughs, raises their entwined hands to press a kiss to Ethan’s knuckles. “I wouldn’t dream of it.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this as a gift to a lovely anon on tumblr

“Sorry about Tyler he’s… A lot sometimes.” Evan chuckles, hand rubbing nervously at the back of his head.

 

Ethan can’t help the smile on his face and he glances up at Evan before looking back at the sidewalk they were walking down together.

 

“It’s fine, really.” He chuckles, “I’m sure Mark and my Tyler aren’t much better.”

 

“I’m pretty sure they hate me,” Evan mumbled, Ethan grabs Evans hand and laces their fingers together.

 

Ethan is quiet for a moment. “I don’t think it’s that they hate you… they’re just... protective. It’s nothing malicious” He pauses, squeezing Evan’s hand. “They’re just scared of this big strong man taking advantage of me.”

 

Evan laughs, raises their entwined hands to press a kiss to Ethan’s knuckles. “I wouldn’t dream of it.”

 

They walk to distance to Mark’s house in a comfortable silence, the time riddled with squeezing their interlocked hands, playfully nudging shoulders, and stealing glances at each other. Ethan laughs, a mixture of nerves and genuine amusement, whenever their eyes meet. Evan attempts to hide the ever-present blush that sits high on his cheeks.

 

Ethan stops Evan in front of Mark’s home and lets out a nervous laugh. He squeezes Evan’s hand on last time before he’s pulling away and shoving his hand into his jacket.

 

“Let’s… Do this again sometime?” Ethan says hopefully, bottom lip kneading between his teeth as he looks up at Evan.

 

Evan flashes a smile and nods quickly, “I’d love to.” Ethan can see the faintest dust of red across Evan’s tanned skin.

 

Ethan’s expression flickers to confusion as he notices Evan looking behind him and it takes a moment before he catches the taller male’s attention once again. Even glances back up before looking down at Ethan and stammers a bit before he’s able to collect what he wants to say.

 

“Don’t look but, uh… I’m pretty sure Mark is watching us.” Evan says softly, eyes occasionally flitting from Ethan to just behind him.

 

Ethan sighs and raises a hand to grip the collar of Evan’s shirt and pulls him down to a kiss. Evan makes a few seconds before he reacts, hands hesitantly circling around Ethan’s waist as he deepens the kiss. Ethan pulls back after a while, hand raising to comb his fingers through Evan’s hair.

 

“Don’t worry about him,” Ethan says softly, pressing another chaste kiss to Evan’s lips. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow?”

 

Evan nods, a bright smile on his face, before pressing a kiss to Ethan’s forehead. They trade ‘goodnights’ like that before Evan lets go of the shorter male. Ethan turns towards the house, notices the jerky movement of the window’s curtains and holds back a sigh as he walks up the pathway to the front door. Ethan and Evan waive their final goodbyes before Ethan is opening the front door and making his way inside.

 

His eyes immediately go to mark, attempting to look as nonchalant and casual as possible while sitting on the couch, fingers toying with a throw pillow like it’s the most interesting thing in the world.

 

“I fucking hate you,” Ethan says, so real malice in the words, as he grabs another throw pillow and tosses it at Mark. “Don’t ruin this for me.”

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

 

Ethan laughs as he makes his way up to his room.

 

**Author's Note:**

> leave a kudo and a comment maybe


End file.
